1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for displaying a three dimensional visual image.
2. Description of Background Art
It is customary in displaying an advertisement to depict the advertisement in a two dimensional light frame box. The two dimensional picture displays advertising indicia to entice a potential customer into purchasing a particular product.
Displaying a three dimensional photograph has been extremely difficult. The ability to mass produce a three dimensional photographic image for displaying in a lighted box has hithertofore been impractical. The present invention overcomes deficiencies in the prior art by permitting the display of a three dimensional photographic image for enticing a consumer to purchase a particular product.